


Under you, oh so quietly

by gotsoulmates



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom!Jaebum, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, also jinyoung loves to call jaebum jaebummie its a thing, jinyoung just really loves to admire jaebum, this is just jaebum being a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsoulmates/pseuds/gotsoulmates
Summary: Jinyoung really loves to worship every single inch of Jaebum's body





	Under you, oh so quietly

Jaebum has been all edges and sharpness ever since he started working out for their comeback. All Jinyoung yearned for was to find the softness within Jaebum under the weight loss and appearing muscles. One thing that Jinyoung loved the most was the soft curves hidden by clothes, for his eyes only to see and discover.

“Hyung…” Jinyoung whispered while they both laid in bed one night. His face was nuzzling in Jaebum’s neck, his whole body pressed against the older one’s.

The sun was already going down, letting the room shine bright in all variations of gold and orange. Bed sheets were pushed off their bodies, the heat from each other was enough to make them feel warm and comfortable. Before Jinyoung’s voice broke the calm atmosphere, Jaebum’s hand had been playing with the younger one’s hair. They had been lying like this for some time after washing up and a long day full of practice.

“Will you let me try out something?” He asked, waiting for a response. Jaebum nudged him, signalling to keep talking. “It’s better if I show you, ok?” And with that, Jinyoung let his lips faintly run along Jaebum’s neck until he found the sensitive spot right behind the ear. Leaving a few light kisses, nibbling on the earlobe – he already heard Jaebum’s breathing speeding up, one of his hands pushing Jinyoung’s body even closer to his own.

“Jaebummie,” he murmured “let me make you feel so good.” A moan slipped of Jaebum’s lips and the older turned his head to connect their lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

Jinyoung moved his whole body onto the other boy’s, and while he licked deeper into Jaebum’s mouth his hands caressed the cheeks, holding Jaebum into place. For a while, both were just exploring each other’s mouth – Jinyoung sucking on the other’s bottom lip, lightly biting it, until they were out of breath and breaking free.

A smile plastered on Jinyoung’s lips as he continued to place light, gentle kisses all over the boy’s face in front of him. He wandered down, ever so slowly – not wanting to miss a single spot to kiss and suck on. From his cheeks to the delicate neck and down to Jaebum’s nipples, where he settled on nibbling and licking them, his hands were stroking the soft skin all over the older one’s chest.

“Jinyoungie.” Jaebum’s voice by now was sounding shattered, his eyes searching for the younger one’s. His skin, drenched in golden light, was damp and sweaty.  
Jinyoung hummed while biting one nipple softly, hearing a small moan and hands holding him down right on the spot. He looked up after once again sucking on the nipple and saw Jaebum panting.

“Hyung, I barely touched you and you already look so wrecked.” He moved himself up to have a closer look. “How will you look like when I’m done with you?” He muttered and felt shivers on Jaebum’s skin.

Another kiss, this time more heated. Hands grabbing Jinyoung’s ass, pulling him closer to the flushed body under him. Jinyoung took a sharp intake of air as he felt the hard dick against his thigh.  
“So hard for me already,” he cooed, grinding down to cause some friction. Jaebum panted underneath him, his eyes darkening with lust.

Again, Jinyoung moved downwards, trailing his tongue on the smooth skin, never breaking eye contact with the older boy. He sucked on the belly button, licking into it until he felt Jaebum quivering.

“You worked so hard for your muscles! Look how beautiful you are!” To support his words, Jinyoung was stroking every inch of Jaebum’s chest and stomach. His fingers were teasingly playing with the delicate hair beneath the belly button.

Moving in between Jaebum’s thighs, he brush ~~e~~ d his lips on the outline of Jaebum’s throbbing dick, which twitched under the faint touches. He chuckled and looked up, seeing how Jaebum was struggling to keep still.

“I haven’t even touched your cock and you’re just so very hard for me,” Jinyoung kissed the wet spot on the underwear.  “Stay still for me, will you?” He asked and witnessed Jaebum nodding.  “Good boy.”

He breathed on the soaked tip and gave it a last kiss before he pushed the underwear down at a slow pace, revealing Jaebum’s thick hardened dick bit by bit, which lay heavily on his stomach now. Absentmindedly Jinyoung licked his lips at the gorgeous sight before him, but he reminded himself that it was not the time yet.

“Don’t worry, we will take care of it”, he said, pointing at Jaebum’s dick after they’d gotten rid of his underwear “but you know how much I love your thighs, right?”

Without any hesitation, Jinyoung’s fingers squeezed at the delicate flesh, his lips finding Jaebum’s inner left thigh, finally tasting that delicious flavour of smooth skin. He dragged his lips down, leaving marks all over. Jinyoung couldn’t get enough, fingers travelling closely to the very inner part of Jaebum’s thighs but never touching his dick, making Jaebum whine.

“Jinyoung-ah.. please…” Jaebum was squirming, his hands grabbing the sheets next to him. His lips were all red and plum from all the biting. “I’m so close!” He nearly sobbed. “Please… touch me...”

Jinyoung looked up and almost lost all his control and willpower. It was a sight he wouldn’t forget so easily. Jaebum was beyond wrecked, so pliant under Jinyoung’s touches. His skin was glistening under the gentle orange light of the sunset. His black hair was damp, sticking to his sweaty forehead. Jaebum’s eyes always searching for Jinyoung’s, mouth slightly open and breathing heavily.

His dick lay down so delicately hard and throbbing, pre-cum dripped down the tip onto his stomach. Jinyoung was so tempted to just take it all in at once and suck so roughly he would feel Jaebum’s cum hitting the very back of his throat. At that thought, his own dick was twitching. Jinyoung came to the realisation that he, himself, was painfully hard.

“Your thighs are so damn gorgeous, so defined, so hefty.” Jinyoung didn’t recognised his voice once those words slipped out, it was low and full of lust. “I really want to fuck your thighs so badly.” Both of his hands dug into the flesh, grabbing as much as he could. His lips found the skin once again, worshipping it.

Jaebum kept squirming and moving under the touches, moans and pleas coming out of his mouth. The older one repeated Jinyoung’s name, begging for release.  
“Jinyoungie, I don’t think...” Jaebum trailed off, lost in pleasure as Jinyoung bit the delicate skin.

Jinyoung stopped biting and got up to meet Jaebum’s lips, firmly pressing his body down onto the fluttering, yielding one beneath him. His dick brushed against Jaebum’s and Jinyoung grunted.

A wave of pure hunger overcame him and the kiss became sloppier, dirtier, while both panted into each other’s mouths. Jinyoung grinded down, desperate for more friction. His lips moved to the left ear and whispered; “You need to be patient.”

A gentle suck on Jaebum’s earlobe and another thrust towards his cock, “I’m going to eat you out, making you feel so wet and good.” Jaebum whined. “And then I’m going to fuck you hard. Until then, you have to be patient.” Jinyoung searched for Jaebum’s eyes, “Can you do that for me? Will you be a good boy?” He asked, getting a low moan as a reply. “I need you to answer me.”

“Yes..yes.. I will.” Jaebum sounded out of breath, quiet and pleading. “Please eat me out and fuck me,” Jaebum licked his lips. “I want you to fill me up so good!”

Overwhelmed by desire, he crashed his lips onto the older ones. Jinyoung was so close to losing control, to coming right on the spot. The way Jaebum’s voice sounded, so pleading, it made him shudder. He needed to focus, though.

Jinyoung sat up, wanting to get a better view at the boy under him. His eyes wandered up and down, soaking in all the details. The panting Jaebum with his heavy lids, glazed pupils, chest going up and down fast -  Jaebum looked utterly ruined. And it was just because of Jinyoung’s sweet words - and even sweeter touches.

“You are absolutely handsome; do you know that?” Jinyoung murmured, as he undressed himself, freeing his pounding dick from his already soaked underwear. He felt Jaebum’s hungry stare, making his skin crawl with anticipation and desire. Locking his eyes with the older boy, his hand wandered down his heavy aching cock, giving it a slow squeeze. Jaebum was about to reach out, trying to touch Jinyoung but he pushed away those hands gently. “I’m only allowed to touch you, not the other way around.” To back up his words, he bowed down, connecting his lips tenderly with the tip of Jaebum’s dick. This made Jaebum shout out loud, his whole body was trembling and Jinyoung couldn’t help to chuckle a bit.

“Stop teasing!” Jaebum said between gritted teeth, Jinyoung could tell how much Jaebum was struggling to hold it together.

“Can you turn around so I can see your pretty hole up close?” Jinyoung responded in a sweet tone and within seconds Jaebum laid on his stomach, his hands above his head and his ass slightly propped up. Jinyoung reached out to the nightstand, grabbed a small bottle of lube and had his eyes yet again on Jaebum.

Jinyoung soaked in on that beautiful view in front of him. He squeezed one butt cheek and gave the other one a light slap while he murmured “Such a good boy for me!”, earning yet another moan from Jaebum.

Jinyoung parted Jaebum’s thighs slowly, so he could sit in between them. He made himself comfortable and trailed one of his hands down the spine.

“Your shoulders are so broad, Hyung!” He slapped the other butt cheek again and was watching how Jaebum felt into the touches, how his skin was bouncing back. “Your ass is so beautiful, so round and delicious looking. I will have so much fun eating you out.”

Jinyoung was basically groping it, stretching the butt cheeks apart to get a better view at Jaebum’s hole.

“It’s so pretty and pink…” He licked his lips and kissed it, Jaebum’s body squirming under him. Jinyoung lashed out and licked the whole crack, from bottom to top. “You taste heavenly. I can’t get enough!” Another lick and another one, he repeated it until everything was nicely moist.

Jinyoung spit onto the hole and without a warning, he pressed his tongue into the rim, nestling his face into the crack. He wanted to be as close as possible – his tongue poking, moving around the rim in a sluggish speed.

Jinyoung was so immersed in licking and opening up Jaebum’s hole ~~,~~ that he only slightly noticed how Jaebum was chanting his name. His hips buckled up, so that Jinyoung’s tongue went even deeper into the hole. For a second he couldn’t breathe, drowned in Jaebum’s tasty skin.

Catching his breath, Jinyoung moved a few inches away, opened the bottle of lube and drizzled it on the hole, making Jaebum jump a bit. He then pressed one finger slowly into Jaebum. It glided in smoothly, and with his tongue he moved in and out, fastening the pace.

“’m need more!” The older one growled and who was Jinyoung to deny such a request? He slid in a second finger, scissoring the hole, planting kisses around the rim and crack. Jaebum at this point was pushing his ass into the touch, trying to get Jinyoung’s fingers deeper and when he curled them up, Jaebum was mewling. He inserted the third finger, stretching out the older one furthermore.

Jaebum was whimpering under him. The younger one had found the sweet spot and didn’t let go, stimulating it again and again until Jaebum cried out. “I’m so so close, Jinyoungie! It feels so incredible! I’m not sure how much I can take anymore…”

Jinyoung removed all his fingers and manhandled Jaebum once more on his back. The sight of his lover was mesmerising. While slicking up his dick with more lube, Jinyoung muttered all kinds of compliments to the boy beneath him. Jaebum looked ruined, his features were soft and gentle. After all that was his goal, making Jaebum look utterly soft and pliant.

“Jaebummie…” He mouthed, stroking his dick. Jinyoung was so painfully hard, his length was lying thickly in his own hand.

“Do you think you can come only on my dick?” Jinyoung yelped as both of Jaebum’s legs winded themselves around his hips, his lower body connecting with Jaebum’s.

Their lips collided into each other and Jinyoung lost his trail of thoughts for a few seconds, immersed in the feeling of Jaebum’s hot tongue exploring his mouth and the heavenly friction of heated skin against his own.

“I need you to fill me up now!” Jaebum huffed between kisses. “Wanna feel your dick.”

And with that, Jinyoung set a last kiss on the older boy’s lips, lifted his body up, and raised both of Jaebum’s thighs up to get a better angle. He couldn’t help but tease the older one by smearing a bit of his own pre-cum on the hole, dragging it down, poking the rim ever so slightly – the boy under him trembled.

Jinyoung took his hard on in his hand, guiding it towards Jaebum. He rubbed it against the rim, moving in very slowly until his whole dick was swallowed up in his lover’s hole. For a moment he held still, looking up to find Jaebum’s eyes. He had to make sure the older one could adjust to the new feeling. And if Jinyoung had to be honest, he needed to build up strength as well. He could come like this any second, feeling Jaebum around him; heat shot through his whole body.

“Feeling so good,” Jaebum’s words were dragged out, low and needy. “Please… fuck me… hard.”

With that, Jinyoung slid his dick out and slammed it in again. There was no stopping nor hesitation. The younger one was lost in longing and desire, moving faster and faster. He thrusted deeper and harder, his body smashed against Jaebum’s who let out a cry whenever Jinyoung hit his sensitive spot.

Jinyoung shoved Jaebum’s legs on his stomach ~~,~~ so that he could sink in deeper. His eyes fixated on his dick sliding in and out – hitting Jaebum’s spot all over again.

“Jinyoungie!” Jaebum cried out, biting his bottom lip. “Please…” He was lost for words, but Jinyoung knew exactly what Jaebum was begging for.

“Baby, cum for me,” he panted, another deep thrust was making Jaebum whine again.

Jinyoung himself felt his orgasm building up slowly while he was keeping a merciless speed, pounding into Jaebum. He opened Jaebum’s legs to have a better view at the older one.  
“Do it, Hyung!” He demanded and locked eyes with Jaebum who was tossing under his hold. With a long, obscene moan, Jaebum came all over his stomach.

Jinyoung was on edge – his orgasm so close, he couldn’t stop thrusting. His gaze transfixed on the milky white droplets, Jaebum’s dick was still twitching, cum leaking out of the tip.

He felt how Jaebum was moving into his thrusts, bouncing lazily on his dick. And with that Jinyoung came hard, filling up Jaebum and falling onto the boy beneath him. He nuzzled his face into the crock of Jaebum’s neck and let out a content grunt.

For a while only heavy breathing was heard, both bodies clinging onto each other. Jaebum’s hands caressed the younger one, stroking his neck and playing with the damp curls. Jinyoung slowly slipped out of Jaebum who whimpered under the lost contact.

  
Jinyoung tilted his head and looked at his boyfriend. His cheeks were rosy, his eyes were glassy and a smile was plastered on his lips.

“Thank you,” was all that Jaebum said before he kissed Jinyoung sweetly on the lips.

“Let’s clean you up, Hyung!” Jinyoung lifted himself off his lover’s sticky chest and searched for any kind of shirt lying around, too lazy to actually get up. “I should’ve cleaned you up with my tongue right then.”

That earned him a playful slap from Jaebum.

“Can you please not make me hard again?” The older one growled and Jinyoung, carefully cleaning his cum between Jaebum’s butt cheeks and moving up to his chest, let out a laugh.  
“Next time, then,” he stated and threw the dirty shirt on the floor again.

The younger boy cuddled up to Jaebum, laid his head on the now clean chest and entangled his legs with the other boy's.

“Actually, next time you’re allowed to do whatever you want with me!” He heard Jaebum inhaling sharply. “It’s just fair play. After all, you played along so wonderfully just now, Jaebummie!”  
Jaebum’s hand found the younger boy’s ass and squeezed it tightly.

“Didn’t I say not to make me hard again?” Jinyoung sought out for Jaebum’s eyes which were glinting with lust once again and swallowed hard.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever written smut, i hope you liked it as much as i loved writing it!  
> a huge thank you to my betas, aurelie and lydia. i cannot thank you enough, seriously ♡
> 
> [tumblr](http://softjnyoung.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/gotsoulmates)


End file.
